Missing Moments from Christmas Together
by My Darker Side
Summary: Just a few missing moments from the Christmas episode.  Just trying to make it a little more interesting and adult for myself.  Rated T for implied Samurai naughtiness!


**Missing moments from "Christmas Together, Friends Forever" episode:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.**

**Author's note: Again, my attempt to amuse myself by noticing little things and reading between the lines. Warning: Implied Samurai sex!**

* * *

><p>She snuggled deeper into the warmth and made a little noise that almost sounded like a purr. There was a slight stirring then a whispered, "I should go before we get caught."<p>

Without opening her eyes, Mia tightened her arm around a very warm body and whined, "Just five more minutes..._please_?"

Jayden glanced at the clock. "It's almost six, Mia. Everyone will be getting up soon. Ji will kill us if..."

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright...I just hate to think about getting out of this warm bed."

"Me, too," he commiserated. Jayden ran his hand down her arm and across her naked back as she burrowed deeper into his side. "If you keep pressing against me like that, we are _definitely_ going to get caught." He felt her smile against his chest. Mia began to lightly trace his abs. "Mia, I _mean_ it," he said in a suddenly hoarse voice as he caught and stilled her hand.

Mia pressed a kiss to his chest. "Just one more t..."

"No," he said firmly. "It's late. And it's _Christmas_. You know how keyed up Mike was last night. I'm surprised he's not already waking everyone up so he can open his presents."

Mia smiled again. "That reminds me, did I thank you properly for my early present last night?"

"Yes, several times. And _thank you _for mine."

"Anytime." Mia suddenly rolled away from Jayden and stretched languidly. "You're right. We'd better get a move on." They both sat up and Mia had just swung her legs over the side of the bed when they heard a very loud scream.

"It's Christmas! Wake up, everybody! Santa came!"

Mike's yell startled Mia and Jayden. "_Oh,_ _crap_!" they both mouthed. Their eyes locked together for a few seconds then widened in fear as they jumped out of Mia's bed and started desperately scrambling to find the clothes they had so carelessly stripped off and tossed about the night before.

"Where's my...?" Jayden whispered.

"There," Mia hissed, pointing to the foot of the bed. "I can't find my..."

"Here," Jayden said as he tossed a pink-striped bra to her.

They quickly pulled on their clothes in the dim room. Mia was too afraid to turn on the light.

"Oh, oh it snowed! It snowed! Woo hoo!" Mike continued yelling.

They heard pounding feet and the sounds of the others getting up to see what the racket was about.

"You're sure you locked the door?" Jayden asked quietly as he pulled on a shoe.

"Yes. Did you lock yours?"

"Definitely. Only my window is unlocked."

At that moment a soft, urgent knocking started on Mia's door. "Mia, are you up? C'mon, it's time for presents!" Emily called. Mia and Jayden froze in their tracks. Mia couldn't help smirking at the expression on Jayden's face. He looked like a naughty little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Uh, yeah. Be there in a minute, Em!" Mia called. Jayden was already halfway through her window onto the wrap-around porch. She crossed the room to him and grabbed the front of his hoodie. "Merry Christmas, Jayden," she said softly before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Mia." He traced a finger along her cheek then disappeared around the side of the Shiba house.

Mia closed her window then quickly ran her fingers through her long hair, trying to smooth it a little. She went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth. She only hoped that no one noticed that she smelled faintly like Jayden. His scent still lingered in her nostrils. She smiled dreamily as she thought back to their night together.

Mike yelling again brought her out of her reverie. She stuck her feet in her slippers then pulled a thick white cardigan around her shoulders. _Why does Mentor insist on keeping this house so cold? I shouldn't have to wear this many layers indoors,_ she thought. After a quick glance in the mirror, she unlocked her door and ran to join the others.

Jayden was already there, wearing a Santa hat. Mike slapped one on her head with a "Merry Christmas, Mia!"

"Merry Christmas, Mike. Merry Christmas, everyone!" she couldn't help laughing at his enthusiasm.

"Present time!" Mike yelled. Everyone settled down as Ji began handing out the presents.

Mia was smiling and tearing the paper off her first gift when she glanced at Jayden and felt the blood drain from her face. He was wearing _her_ pink t-shirt. It was under his gray pullover and hoodie, but it was definitely pink and definitely hers. _If he's wearing my shirt, then..._she thought as she looked down at her own attire.

_Oh my gosh! _Mia had Jayden's red henley on under her cardigan. She nonchalantly pulled her white sweater closed to cover it then tried to catch Jayden's eye. Three gifts later, she finally got his attention when everyone else was preoccupied looking at Kevin's latest gift.

Jayden looked at her quizzically. Mia pulled open one side of her cardigan and pointed at the bright red shirt then pointed to him. Jayden looked puzzled for a few seconds before he recognized his shirt on her body. He looked down at himself and saw the pink peeking out from beneath his gray shirt. _I thought this shirt seemed a bit small, _he thought. Jayden pulled his hoodie closed and tried to act normal.

_God, I hope Ji doesn't notice. I don't know what he'd do if he knew Mia and I were hooking up. Probably send one of us away._

After Mike ran off to ride his new bike, Jayden had a second to whisper to Mia as they cleaned up the shredded wrapping paper. "Relax, everyone is so excited, no one noticed. And, I_ do_ have a pink shirt of my own."

"But,_ I _don't own anything _red_,"Mia whispered back.

"If anyone asks, the laundry got mixed up and you were wearing it before you realized it yourself. But I'm telling you, they won't notice. Too excited." He grinned and nudged her with his elbow.

Mia smiled and nudged him back. "I hope you're right."

Just then Ji came out with a tray of steaming mugs. "Hot cocoa for everyone!" he announced.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Hope you liked. ****Merry Christmas, everyone!**


End file.
